Wretch
Wretches are a type of Locust. Basic Information Wretches are members of the Locust Horde: they have relatively little health, but come in large numbers. They cling on surfaces, and attack unexpectedly. Their punches can be quite strong, and a few can incapacitate a Gear easily. Never use the Torque Bow, Boomshot Grenade Launcher, Bolo Grenade, or the Longshot against Lambent wretches, as it would be just a waste of ammo and overkill. The Lancer Assault Rifle and the Hammerburst are fine, however, because their clips are larger,there is a large supply of ammo, and the weapons are conditioned for medium and short ranges. The Gnasher Shotgun and Boltok Pistol are also effective as they can kill a wretch with one shot at medium range or closer. On Hardcore and Insane, it is best to take a group of Wretches out at medium range as they can kill with two hits. Normal Wretch Health: Casual= 75HP, Hardcore= 150HP, Insane= 150HP Small, jittery members of the Locust Horde, they are able to climb on almost any surface. Their attack tactics are climbing on surfaces, and jumping forward in a frenzy to attack their prey. Their stature is hunched. They are weak yet fast and come in large numbers, often used as a distraction or cannon fodder by the Locust. They often make their presence known before becoming visible by letting out a horrid, extremely high-pitched scream that can make the Gears grab their heads and ears in pain and smash nearby glass or objects (hence the name Wretches). They are very dangerous to Gears that forget to look up or are overwhelmed by a subsequent attack. They can be killed quite easily on all difficulties through simple melee attacks. However, if too many of them are coming in a tight space, the use of your gun's ammo (as long as the gun is reasonable for this situation) is recommended. Appearances The Wretches are first introduced in the Hammer chapter of Act 1. They are the first to ambush Delta Squad as JACK is opening a door. They are seen in the rest of Act 1, Acts 2 and 4, and the Special Delivery chapter of Act 5; however, they do not appear in Acts 3 or the rest of Act 5, making way for their Lambent counterparts. Lambent Wretches Health: Casual= 75HP, Hardcore= 200HP, Insane= 200HP A new kind of Wretch that has become lambent after direct exposure to Imulsion. Due to the volatility of Imulsion, this kind of Wretch is called a "Dark" or "Lambent Wretch" and explodes when killed, injuring if not killing players who are too close, making them extremely dangerous. They also have more health than the common Wretch on Insane and Hardcore difficulties. These Wretches, because of their greater health, should not be beaten down using melee attacks. It is possible, but if attempts are made, the player is recommended to constantly roll and evade both the Wretch's own melee attack or the explosion. Dark/Lambent Wretches also kill one another when they explode too close to each other, causing chain reactions, sometimes clearing entire rooms. Players, if too close, should melee, then immediately dive away. Whatever you do, however, do not Chainsaw a Lambent Wretch. It will blow up in your face, sometimes causing severe damage, or even death depending on the difficulty. During storms, these Wretches have the unnerving tendency to seemingly appear out of thin air during flashes of lightning. A Dark Wretch's sudden appearance is often accompanied by it's blood curdling scream. Appearances Lambent Wretches first appear in the Act 3 chapter, Downpour. They are seen in the rest of Act 3 (except for Tip of the Iceberg, making way for Therons) as well as in the later parts of the Train Wreck chapter onboard the Tyro Pillar. category:Locust Horde